spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Turn Down For Trump
Turn Down For Trump is the seventh episode of SpongeBob n' Stuff and the seventh episode of season one. Transcript (The episode begins at Trump HQ. Stingy enters the building and approaches the main desk) Stingy: I'm here to see Mr. Trump, ma'am. Receptionist: (finishes typing on her computer) And what would be your enquiry? Stingy: I wouldn't enquire. Receptionist: Name? Stingy: Stingy. Receptionist: Name? Stingy: I just said it. Receptionist: (sigh) Surname... Stingy: Trump. Receptionist: Well, apart from Mr. Trump himself, I don't see any appointments. Stingy: He's my father, Donald Trump. I'm Stingy Trump, master Trump. Receptionist: Oh, I see, and what would be your enquiry? Stingy: Can I just see my dad? Receptionist: Oh, of course. (she presses a button which opens a lift that Stingy enters. We then cut to Trump's office where he is watching p**n, we don't see any footage but it should be quite obvious. Stingy enters as Trump smashes the laptop with a computer) Trump: Oh, (chuckles) hi there. I'm actually in the middle of some- Stingy: (interrupting) You know how I practically own everything now, Trump: Yes, of course. I believe you wrote an entire song about it. Stingy: Yes, that is correct. Ahem... (he performs the Mine Song) This mailbox is mine, and this triagonal sign. That blue balloon, the month of June. They're mine mine mine mine mine! Ziggy's sweets are mine, that birdy's tweets are mine. The city streets, the both of your feet, Trump: Ew... Stingy: They're all emphatically mine. It all belongs to me, everything that I see. North, south, east and west. I caress it, 'cos I possess it, I'm Stingy and it's mine! (instrumental break) And this instrumental break is also mine. (nods) The floor and ceiling are mine, all your feelings are mine! You always knew it, that's all there is to it. It's mine mine mine mine mine! That's what I said, it's mine. (song ends) Trump: (claps) What lovely filler! Good show, good show! So son, what were you after again? Stingy: I never said it in he first place but whatever. I want... (pause) the Krusty Krab! Trump: Of course, I'll buy it right away. (we cut to the Krusty Krab) Squidward: May I take your order? Temmie: huh??? Squidward: May I take your order? Temmie: i dont hav a daughter... (Donald Trump enters and Mr. Krabs exits his office) Mr. Krabs: Is that Donald Trump? That guy's stinking rich! Squidward: What's that supposed to imply? Mr. Krabs: (adds 00s to all the prices on the menu then greets Trump) Why hello there, good sir. How may I be of your service. Trump: Please, just call me Trump. Mr. Krabs: Oh, I am honoured. How's it going with the wall? Trump: Oh, not so good. My presidential slaves won't let me, but all the payments in order. I'm just waiting for one of then to have a hangover. Mr. Krabs: (chuckles) Oh, you do make me laugh. Now, may I take your order? Squidward: Are you trying to take away my job? Trump: One Krusty Krab. To. Go. Mr. Krabs: (chuckles) Oh, you do make me laugh. Now, may I take your order? Trump: One Krusty Krab. To. Go. Mr. Krabs: (chuckles) Oh, you do make me laugh. Now, may I take your order? Trump: One Krusty Krab. To. Go. Mr. Krabs: (chuckles) Oh, you do make me laugh. Now, may I take your order? Trump: One Krusty Krab. To. Go. Mr. Krabs: (chuckles) Oh, you do make me laugh. Now, may I take your order? Trump: One Krusty Krab. To. Go. Mr. Krabs: (chuckles) Oh, you do make me laugh. Now, may I take your order? Trump: I mean it. I want to buy the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs: But you can't take Ol' Bessy! (realises his mistake) I mean, The Krusty Krab... I definitely don't uh, call the restraunt Bessy and talk to h- Trump: I'm waiting... Mr. Krabs: There is no way you'll ever persuade me to buy the- (Trump holds out a small loan of a million dollars) Is that for me? (we cut to the Krusty Krew outside the restraunt sobbing except Squidward) He took my happiness, my fortune, my money! (cheers up) At least I have a million dollars! Squidward: It's a loan, Eugene. Mr. Krabs: (starts crying again) Well, boys. It looks like we'll be working at the Chum Bucket for a while. SpongeBob: No! We can't let him take Ol' Bessy away! Mr. Krabs: You do that too? SpongeBob: He may have took away all hope of getting her back, but she was ours. And when you love someone, you stick up for them, you protect, you serve them, and you save them. Who's with me? (the camera zooms out to reveal Mr. Krabs and Squidward gone before a bubble transition at the Chum Bucket) Plankton: I'm a failure Karen, a total- (Mr. Krabs enters) Krabs? Karen: You're a what? Plankton: What are YOU doing here? Mr. Krabs: (sigh) I sold my restraunt to President Trump, so I guess I'll have to work here. I mean, I just can't start up my business again! (we cut to Squidward hammering a sign reading 'Art School' onto a building then we cut back again) Plankton: OK, I'll sign you up on one condition. Mr. Krabs: What's that? Plankton: You must tell me the Krabby Patty secret formula. Mr. Krabs: I can't, Trump bought that too. Plankton: Well we're screwed. (Bill Cipher enters from the kitchen) Bill Cipher: I can just mind-read it you know. Plankton: GET BACK IN YOUR CAGE! (he leaves again) I can't steal from the president! Mr. Krabs: Yes you can. Plankton: (pause) Yeah, you're right. Not that I would try it though. Mr. Krabs: Yes you would. Plankton: (pause) Yeah, you're right. Not that I would try it though. Looks like we'll have to team up to save your restraunt. Karen: Can I come? Plankton: You're a computer, dear. (Bill enters again) Bill Cipher: I'm not! Plankton: Shut up! (we see a montage of Plankton and Mr. Krabs attempting to get the Krusty Krab back, failing each time) Well, that went well. Mr. Krabs: Yes, let's just wait until we get another epiphany. (after a pause, Bill Cipher enters again) Bill Cipher: I could help! Plankton: (sigh) Fine. Just don't do anything stupid like wiping out the entire face of- (we see a giant meteor crashing into the Earth and then a timecard saying 'A Few Billion Years Later...' before we cut to Stingy entering Trump HQ) Stingy: I'm here to see Mr. Trump, ma'am. Receptionist: (finishes typing on her computer) And what would be your enquiry? Trivia *This is the second episode to feature a song after Le Chum Bucket. *This episode marks the end of Temmie's absence in episodes. *This episode airs exactly eleven days after the last. Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Category:SpongeBob n' Stuff Episodes Category:PolarTem Category:Polar Inc. Category:Temmie Central Category:2017 Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts